


an oncoming storm

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [6]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I don’t miss a lot about Africa, but the lack of rain is definitely up there."</p><p>Michael looks up at Scott by the French doors of the hotel balcony, where he’s been standing watching the clouds roll in and steadily dump a few tonnes of water over Budapest. “Nah, too much sun gets boring after a while. Need to mix things up a bit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an oncoming storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



> For Ellie, who wanted kissing in the rain.

"You know, I don't miss a lot about Africa, but the lack of rain is definitely up there."

Michael looks up at Scott by the French doors of the hotel balcony, where he's been standing watching the clouds roll in and steadily dump a few tonnes of water over Budapest. "Nah, too much sun gets boring after a while. Need to mix things up a bit."

"Spoken like a true Brit, Mikey," Scott says, chuckling, probably more to himself than at the quip Michael had made. He's used to it, Scott and his head full of in-jokes that somehow never make the transition from his brain to the wider world. "Aw, come on," he adds, sounding more annoyed now as a flash of lightning flickers in the distance, followed by a faint rumble.

"What's the hurry?" Michael asks, getting up from the desk and the case notes he'd been skimming through again, trying to glean a bit more information, just in case he'd missed something the first twenty times he'd read it. "You that desperate for a fag?"

Scott makes a face at him, but the way his fingers keep tapping the cigarette box in his pocket answer the question for him. "Maybe I'm fed up of being cooped up in here with you."

"Oh, well, you only had to ask," Michael says, reaching around him to open the French doors and pushing Scott out onto the balcony, laughing as the downpour soaks through his shirt immediately.

"You fucker!" Scott exclaims, trying to fight his way back into the room, but Michael stands firm, arms outstretched, hands planted on Scott's chest. "Not funny, Mikey!"

"It's all right, Scott," Michael says, grinning. "I won't tell anyone you shrieked like a girl at a little bit of water.

Scott makes another noise of disgust, followed by a renewed attempt at getting back inside. Michael laughs harder, then yelps himself when Scott changes his tack and pulls instead of pushes, yanking Michael out onto the baclony as well, laughing maniacally.

"Now who's shrieking like a girl?" Scott yells in his ear, arms around Michael in a bearhug. He's still warm despite being drenched, solid against Michael's chest, arms locked tight around him. It's not an entirely bad position to be in, really.

"Crazy Yank," Michael says, only half wishing it hadn't come out sounding quite so fond. Scott grins at him, and Michael can't really help but lean in and lick the rain off his top lip. His mouth is as warm as the rest of him, beard scratching against Michael's chin as he kisses back, arms slackening their hold as his hands run down to grope Michael's arse.

"We should probably go and get warmed up," Michael says when they break apart, noses brushing.

"Mikey, baby, that was the warm up."


End file.
